The Past Is Today
by FeesukaMinudaka
Summary: Seana Hawkins was, as expected, hating modern society, until Emmi gives her a ruby necklace, and, without knowing, get's sent to the prehistoric times. Now, as she was getting used to her new life, Emmi finds out about what the ruby can do, and now, Seana needs to make a choice. Fanfiction based on Early Man (2018)
1. Chapter 1 - Harmabark

_**The Past Is Today**_

 _ **Author's Note: I believe no fanfiction for Early Man has been done yet, so i'll try my best to make one. Basically, I just took the time travel plot and sorta made it on my own. I couldn't come up with anymore ideas, okay? So, anyway, I have nothing else to say, I don't know what i'll do with First Snow, and Zirkonians VS Vocaloids will still go on, so enjoy!**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR SEANA, EMMI AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS YOU WILL SEE IN THE STORY! (mainly in the modern world parts) EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO STUDIOCANAL AND AARDMAN!**_

* * *

 _1_

 _ **SEANA'S POV**_

The morning of Monday, June 6th, 2050. It was beginning to get hot, and when I say it, I don't mean something like normal hot. I mean…. 90 degrees hot.

 _Aru hareta hi no koto… Mahou ijou no yukai ga…_

My alarm goes off to the tune of _Hare Hare Yukai_ from _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_. I stretch my arms out, and realize, it's hotter than usual. I sweat for a few seconds, before I finally turn off the alarm. The song stops, and I prepare my stuff to go to Harmabark High. The final stop for us smarties before we move on to Harvard, which I think is far away from here, if I remember correctly.

So, basically, the morning went the usual for me. I made my pancakes, I watched whatever was on TV, got my uniform, brushed my teeth and hair, and got my bike ready to go.

Actually, scratch that. Everything seems like the same old thing. You see, ever since the most recent royal wedding between Princess Janice, and model Michael O'niell that happened back in August… (So, not so recent.) Things began to seem… How do I put this? Oh, yeah. The same old thing, politics this… Teen idols that… Yade-yada-freaking-yada. That's when I became way more interested in my history class, I mean, seriously. My grade went up to A- to a whopping A+ in just a few months! I am especially interested in the beginning. You know what I mean. Cavemen. The very first humans to ever walk and talk. (I think.) Which is why i'm gonna train to become a scientist, maybe even soon, time traveler when I graduate.

But, for now, I need to live in the modern life and have another ordinary day. Like every other. Most of the time, mornings are usually the worst in my book, because unless I have my headphones with me, I can clearly hear everyone talking about the latest trends, some party, stuff about some celebrities I don't care about, etc. Meanwhile, with me, I had always thought about, why did we humans come this far without being extinct? I do have friends. There's Rainn Pritchard, the comedy relief type guy you'd see in movies, Raven Moss, the diva type, Clark Dickinson, my favorite out of the bunch, and the most smartest, well, other than me, and, of course, the first friend I ever had, Emily Nelson. Or, Emmi, for short.

I ended up having to save her butt from a bully around middle school, and we have been best friends ever since. But, even though I have those four, I still prefer to be alone nowadays. Why? Because, well, I guess i'm kinda used to it. My parents had gotten divorced just when I was starting high school, and for a while, my mom used to take care of me… That is, until she decided to stay with her grandma for the rest of my high school years to take care of her before she would die.

So much for that. The only person now to keep my company is my dog, Ximena. Which, to be honest, is really, really, enjoyable, no need to worry, I make sure I take care of her. I always tell myself it's time to make new friends, and ditch Emmi, Rainn, Raven, and Clark, but I have no motivation to even give them up. I just wanted to go to their hangout meeting or something, work on my homework, then go home to spend my free time with either playing with Ximena, playing video games, or watching some old school anime.

My name is Seana Annika Hawkins the First, but I just go by Seana most of the time. I know, my life in the real world sucks. But we all need to deal with it.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, for homework, make sure you study hard for your exam! Have a great day!"

The school day was, as expected, the same old thing, and it was over before I could say, "What the heck just happened?" I pack my things, and get ready to go to the museum, which is where me and my friends will be meeting at today. While I walk out, I suddenly begin thinking about today. Well, it sure isn't gonna get any better anytime soon. It was the usual. We did learn different things, sure. But everything just seemed…. Normal. The same old thing. I just hope that someday, things would change. My dreams would come true. And I wouldn't be called, "Boring". I then arrive at the museum, and put the bike away. I begin to knock on the door, until…

"Wait a minute." I said to myself. "This isn't even a teacher's home or anything."

I breathe in, and breathe out, and open the door. There, I see Raven.

"Just you, Rav?"

"Yeah. I'm just, like, waiting for everyone else to get off their butts and get here. But you, luckily, made it in time, Sean."

"Thanks."

I sit down by Raven, and pull out the IPhone that everyone has been using, which I shouldn't, but since I got it as a gift, I do so anyway, and check some of my updates on my vlog. Yeah, I don't use SnapChat or Instagram or any other one of these dumb apps like the rest of the kids nowadays. But I make a vlog of whatever prehistoric treasures I manage to find.

Then, after a few seconds, Emmi finally burst through the doors, scaring some people, and startling some others.

"Kept you girls waiting, didn't I?"

"Well, for me, not even a little."

She was with another girl. Her name is Amy Davidson. Another long time friend of Emmi.

"I'm sorry!" Said Amy. "I just needed her to help me out on what I should wear to graduation."

I believe you haven't noticed it, but we are all about to graduate high school, and soon, we're all going to move along to college. Yep. Every single one of us.

"Hey, uh, Seana?" I look up, Emmi had asked me something.

"Yes?"

"I have something to show you when we get out."

"Uh… Okay…"

I don't even think I can even trust Emmi anymore. Recently, she gotten herself into some deep hot water after she rigged some game our English class were playing. She even told me that over the summer, she has gained a rebellious streak.

Then, Clark came in next… Aaah… Did I mention I had a crush on him…? No? That's fair. He just nodded hello and sat next to me, showing me the book he has been reading in his spare time. It was some book that came out a long time ago, and it is about some kids who find a closet, and go in it to find some amazing medieval world inside. Now, that sounds like me, only that I wish I had a magical closet that can lead me to another world.

Finally, Rainn entered. And he showed off the latest Nintendo console he just got in the mail. Show off.

And then, after Amy left, we checked in, and then, it was finally time for the moment i've been waiting for.

The museum tour.

* * *

My god, was it the best! I saw everything. And I mean, everything. The knights in shining armor, the dinosaurs that walked the Earth, the ancient Egyptians, the pilgrims that sacrificed their lives for ours, and, of course, the cavemen, or, as I like to call them, the first of our kind. I have no idea how long I had looked at each of them, but the one that particularly caught my eye was the one that looked like my age. He had short brown hair, bushy eyebrows, a spear, and what appears to be fur of bear tied with a rope, and he had a orange pig companion with him. I wasn't in love with him, my crush was already Clark, but, he looked free, not dealing with anything, just being himself… I'd give anything away to be like that.

"Wow. Those guys look, weird." Raven said.

"Raven, please." I tell her. "Just have a long, hard look at each of them."

"Ugh, okay, whatever. But just because we're friends, doesn't mean you get to introduce me to _your_ interests, Sean."

She began to look, while Clark comes up to me.

"So, these are the cavemen?" He asks.

"Yep!" I say. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yeah. I don't get why everyone else is just… You know."

I giggle. Even though the future looks bleak, I still love it when Clark is around.

"GUYS! This whole thing sucks! I wanna play video games!" Rainn complains, I facepalm. I am seriously about to leave everyone in here at this point. As for Emmi, she was just silent.

* * *

Well, until we got out of the museum, she was. After that and our typical summer plans meeting at the diner, or, to me, dinner, we walked home, as usual, and we stop at my house, until I remembered something.

"Hey, Em?"

"Huh?"

"What was it you wanted to show me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She then showed me a necklace. With a shining ruby.

"Woah…"

"Did you like it? Some witch doctor was selling these, and I thought, _Hey, Emily! Why don't you get one for Seana? You did miss her birthday 2 months ago, after all._ So, I apologize in advance, and give you this in my forgiveness."

"Uh…" I stare at it for five minutes.

"Y-you don't like it, do you? If not, I can give it to Amy…"

I finally come up with my thoughts, I was so distracted by the jewel, that I lost my translation. "WAIT! I love it!" It was true, I take it, and put it on. "Thank you so much! I'll wear this forever."

"Heh. Don't thank me, thank my karma for making me trip and fall, and landing at that booth."

I laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I know! You say that to me all of the time! See-ya!"

As soon as Emmi was gone, I stare at the jewel a bit longer.

Do I really need this?

Do I really wanna wear it?

I don't know for sure, but, whatever is the case, I need to keep my promise to her.

I immediately feel tired, and look at the time. 7:50 PM. I might as well go to bed now and get a headstart for tomorrow. I walk into my home, make sure I give Ximena her dinner, get myself some water, and then go to my room. I sit down in my bed, and give myself some time to think about the future, will it really be worth it? I'm guessing it'll be a yes, if things stop going the way they usually do.

It was 8:00 PM.

Finally, my body wants to sleep, so I let it sleep.

I may have heard some noises around midnight, but I didn't care. What could've gone wrong?


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Life

_**Disclaimer! I don't own anything except for Seana/Natsuki and her tribe! Everything else belongs to StudioCanal and Aardman Animations!**_

* * *

 _2_

 _ **SEANA'S POV**_

It's the morning of Tuesday, June 7th, 2050.

I immediately knew something was off. _Hare Hare Yukai_ wasn't playing. So, I woke up myself. I then look around my surroundings. I was in what looked like a cave. I then look and see myself on a hammock. Sometimes, it is never a good sign, as you can assume you were kidnapped.

I then go and look at a nearby mirror, which looked like some shining diamond or something. All that time, I was thinking, 'Where the heck am I? A movie studio? The freaking forest?!'

But then, I look in the mirror, I see my notty, black hair, I see my zebra clothing, I see my feet, and I knew where I was.

I was in the freaking stone age. A whole different world.

It was like the movie, _Your Name_ , where Taki and Mitsuha, two different people from different time periods, switched bodies every other day, only this time, I looked completely the same, but not in the same period.

The ruby glows. I look at it. I can't believe it…

Is it magic? If so, that's freaking awesome!

It was telling me it made me new life for myself, since I've been transported to time, and I was this new person. So, I knew I wasn't switching bodies. I began to get the details in my head.

My name was going to be Natsuki. A 18 year old cavewoman. And the ruby gave myself a little sister. Her name is Iris, she is 13 years old. Our parents had died, and we've gotten used to living on our own, and we've joined a tribe. The members consisted of Coco, Rekkusu, Savannah, Dawn, Viktor, and Marko, who is apparently the chief. Everyday, we've hunted down a animal of our choosing, and each time, we'd either succeed, if it was small, but fail if it was large. And apparently, today, we are supposed to hunt down a mammoth.

"Natsuki!" Iris came, bursting to the room. Here we go. Hopefully, I'll be able to see that caveman. She looked like me, except a few years apart. "Didn't you forget about the big mammoth hunt today? We can't miss it!"

"I know, Iris. I just need to get all washed up before we go out. Would you do me a favor and wake up Chief Marko?" I ask her.

"Oh, yes! I will!"

* * *

She then comes running out, and I went to the pond to get washed up. I wasn't used to taking showers with no shampoo and conditioner, but the more I think about it, the more I say, it's better that way.

"Morning, Natsuki. I see you forgot your midnight drink again."

It was Marko. The chief. He had blonde hair, with a homemade outfit, not from animal skin. I stop washing and go up to him.

"Chief! Uh… Good morning! I just wanted to get a head start, you know, into the shower…"

"That's my girl. I'm so glad we took you in." He then grabbed me, and nudged me. "So, you ready to do what we do almost every month?"

"You mean the mammoths?"

"Ah! I knew you'd remember." Marko told me. "I have made you a new spear, since I know you've been struggling to catch up last time."

"No worries, sir. I won't disappoint you."

"Good."

So far, so good. This was as good as I expected it, and we didn't even try to hunt the 5 ton mammoth yet! We then see the rest of the tribe.

* * *

"Everyone, grab a spear!"

He throws one to one who is a boy. He stumbles to try and hold it correctly. Until, he finally does it.

"Woah, that was close!"

"Viktor, sweetie, why did I ever fell in love with a klutz like you? Well, your still handsome, but, still.." A girl said.

"Come on, Savvy!" Viktor said, as he went after Savannah. "I am more than just a handsome image!"

Then, I see a girl come to Iris, who just got her spear.

"Morning, Dawn!" Iris said.

"Hey, Iri." Dawn responded.

"How was training?"

"Not so great, I still feel a bit sick, and even worse… About to vomit… But I will still get that mammoth!"

"That's the spirit, Dawn!" I tell her, and then look at a girl and boy I can only assume are Coco and Rekkusu. "Coco! Rekkusu! Just in time!"

"Natsu. I still cannot believe you came up with this amazing idea!" Rekkusu told me.

"But, why? Can't we just hunt rabbits?" Coco said, while twiddling her thumbs.

"Lame! People would say we are the worst tribe ever if that happens!"

I giggle. We then all hear the mammoth call. This was our cue.

"No time to lose! They're here! Come on!"

And so, we go off, and begin to track down the sucker. Nothing will go wrong, right?

* * *

Well, I was wrong. We flopped, again. We were on a perfect track, until Savannah and Viktor had to get into an argument that we all had to break up. That gave the mammoth some time to escape…. And he did. They are, as of now, given one more chance. But I highly doubt we'll survive.

Then, Marko told me something while all of this was going down. He told me that I should try and, at least, get some advice from other teenagers from other tribes for any help. And now, I sit here, all alone, eating some prehistoric soup at a cafe, thinking about where the best place would go. He told me there were a few others, but the only one he had ever been to was the diva's.

I guess I have no choice but to start with them…

"Hello? Anyone here?"

I then hear a voice that sounded like a male. Not Marko, Viktor, or Rekkusu's voice. But a new voice. I look, and… Oh my god.

It's the caveman from the museum. The same look I saw him with, the same style, The same everything. I can only assume he is not from our's, so, I would just let him pass by, but then, he saw me. So, if he is gonna run around all along and stumble upon me, I have no choice. I just stand there and let him come to me.

"Hello! Are you on your own?" He asks.

"Yep. I am. Chief sent me out to get advice on improving our hunting skills."

"Well, I am just trying to explore around the badlands. Since I needed a break ever since i've save our valley from being destroyed!"

"Cool. My name is Natsuki." I knew if I reveal my real name, Seana, things would go haywire from here. And the ruby might even break. And I didn't want to go back to a era where people take selfies and dabbed all the time. So I will stick with my Natsuki self.

"Natsuki…?"

"It means vegetables in Japanese."

"Wow."

There was silence for a few, till I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"And you are?"

"Oh! I'm Dug."

"Cute name." I mean it.

"T-thanks…" He shuttered. "I can help. Maybe tomorrow I can go down to your valley and help your's out?"

I knew this was a win win. "Of course! We do well with small animals, but with big deals, and I mean, big, big deals, like mammoths, we are not so-"

"Wait. Did you say… You hunt mammoths?"

"Well, once every month. Only exception if it's on a very important day."

"Wow. We almost never get this opportunity! Well, we did, but it was just rabbits fooling us."

I giggle. "Your hilarious!"

"I know, I guess I was born with it."

"Wait." Now i'm concerned. "Do your parents know?"

"Oh… My parents?"

Oh shit, I know that look… I screwed up… Seana, you fool!

"Oh…. I'm sorry I asked…"

"No, it's fine. I guess we should save this for another time…" He then smiles, brushes off that sad look on his face, and makes a cute little noise. "In the meanwhile, if that's okay with your chief, do you wanna hang out?"

I was about to say something, until he shaked me.

" ** _AS FRIENDS!_** I kinda already have a girlfriend. We just need more time to know each other."

"Yep. As friends, I am crushing on someone as well."

Again, just the sheer mention of Clark can lead to screwups.

"Great! Let's go!" He was about to take me away, until Iris shows up.

"SUKI!" Iris yells, as she runs towards me. "What are you doing? The bonfire is in one hour, and you're here, flirting with-"

"Iris, we're not in love, nor do we ever plan to."

"My baddies!" I know that even though Iris is beginning her early teens, she acts like a little kid.

"Dug, this is my sister, Iris. Iris, this is Dug."

"Hi!" Dug says all cutesy while waving in a childish manor. Not very childish.

"Hey! You're not from here?"

"Nope! I'm over at the other valley. I'm actually planning to come down to your's tomorrow, since, well, your sister told me about it."

"Hehe…" I giggle.

"Yeah, okay. We should go then."

"Awww… Really?" Dug asks us.

"Yep. But we'll all be together training tomorrow."

Dug beams. I never seen eyes like these so cute…

"Y-yeah… So, bye!"

Me and Iris walk off, my drink in my hands.

* * *

"So…" Iris asks me as soon as we begin to climb down to our valley. "When will you become Dug's girlfriend, Suki? You have been thinking about getting a boy from another valley to be with you."

"I know, but… I guess I suddenly didn't wanna do it. That's all."

"Eh…. Okay!"

* * *

The rest of the night went simple. We had a bonfire with different types of treats. Yeah, we could've had mammoth… But no! Savannah and Viktor had to screw this whole thing up. And that is probably a good thing. Then we went straight to bed. I couldn't sleep for a while. I was thinking about the amazing day I had. I made a new family, met a boy, and actually got into conflict, all in one day. I then compared how today was way better than any of the days I lived and breathed through, since everyone doesn't act like this nowadays.

Finally, my body wants to sleep… So I close my eyes, and drift off. Hoping I can stay here forever.


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome Back to Reality

_**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I only own the OCs made for this. Everything else belongs to StudioCanal and Aardman Animations.**_

* * *

 _3_

 _ **SEANA'S POV**_

Today is Wednesday, June 8th, 2050.

I was hoping either Iris or Dug would awake me, ready to begin training, until…

 _Aru hareta hi no koto… Mahou ijou no yukai ga…_

Haruhi Suzumiya sang these words, alongside Yuki and Mikuru. Reminding me I am in the modern world.

"Ugh… Damn it!" I yell as soon as I awoke. I turned off the alarm, I am guessing the changes take affect on even days. It's just 24 hours! How bad can that be?

'Oh, trust me, Nat…. I mean, Seana.' I think to myself. 'It is gonna be a pain before you get to go back.'

Indeed it is.

* * *

I wonder how Emmi feels. Is she concerned? Confused? Is she pissed? Only one way to find out.

I grab my school uniform, turn on some good ol' Spongebob, which is usually what I watch to get over some depression, shockingly working everytime, made a simple piece of toast, giving Ximena her food, considering the fact the she was probably starving, brushed my teeth, hair, and got on my bike to get to school.

I turn on my headphones, listening to some good old pop. Mainly from the 90's. So here I am again, with the life I always had. I was hoping that I could stay with my tribe, be with that boy, hoping I could meet his girlfriend and tribe, but then, SNAP! Welcome back to reality, bitch!

Now I am just hoping things would remain the same. The first thing I see when I get to Harmabark is Emmi, waiting for me.

"Hey! Seani!"

"Em!"

We hug, feeling more like a reunion hug to me, and then, pops the question.

Spoiler alert: It's not where have you been.

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange yesterday." Emmi asked.

Was I really sleepwalking the whole time? Did she know everything?

"Yeah." I lie. "I'm okay! I am still the girl who saved you."

She smirks. "Good to know. Meet you at class?"

"I'll see you."

"Kay!" And there she goes. The ruby then glows, telling me that a double of me is placed for me, to replace the real me whenever I am in the Stone Age. Well, that's good to know. The whole time, I was acting like a optimistic mess. Which could explain why Emmi just asked me if I was okay.

Wow. That'll be useful.

I then go to class, beginning the usual, same, boring route I have always been taking.

* * *

Yep… Nothing has changed whatsoever while I was gone. Everyone's still the same, the trends are still the same, everything has remained how it was. The lessons were just exam studying, which I really should do, but I assume my replacement self is already doing it for me. Speaking of which, today we did our period 1 and 6 exams, both of which I, unsurprisingly, passed. Clark has asked me out to go to the movies tonight. I have no idea what we are seeing, but I can only guess it is another remake of some classic movie, maybe it's _Gone With The Wind_ this time, I didn't know, I haven't been caught up on many many movie releases since I rarely go onto the internet. This means I cannot hang out with Emmi, gotta go break the news to her.

* * *

 _ **EMMI'S POV.**_

Where the hell is she? She is supposed to be here a minute ago! Hmmm… Maybe she is just getting her stuff from her locker, that is what I probably assume. She is tired from all the exams, right?

As I question myself, I look around, waiting for Seana to finally burst out the doors. In which, she did. I was about to pop the question, that if it is okay with her, we can go to the diner, and i'd ask her why she acted so happy and perky yesterday, until she said it.

"Oh, sorry, Em! I can't. I promised Clark i'd be with him to see a movie."

I sigh. Something strange is going on with her, she has never acted so happy all day before. "Are you sure? I am your best friend, and it is important for besties to know what is happening…"

"Yeah, sorry!" Seana then takes off. That's it. I am really concerned. Is this is because of graduation? Because of the necklace? I need to know.

* * *

After my meeting with Amy about our plans for college, I head off to Seana's house, so I can know what is going on. I bet she is home, probably asleep in a coma, and the Seana from yesterday is just some fraud used by her while she is possibly in an alternate dimension. I did brought that necklace from a witch doctor, after all. I use the key she gave to me incase of emergencies, but first, I knock on the door. I don't expect an answer, since she did text to me, and I quote…

"I swear to god, Emmi. What is with you? I am going to the movies, I am being honest!"

I do wanna believe her, but I need to see for myself. The door is locked, so, I unlock it and let myself in.

Ignoring her dog, whom is barking at me, I climb up to the stairs to her room. I shouldn't be doing this. She did say she was being honest! But she was still acting strange. So I need to see what is a matter. I knock on her bedroom door.

"Seana? Are you there? We need to talk. Don't you dare turn your back on me. I need to know the truth. If this is because of the necklace, I will find a way to send it back, even if I have to kill you…. Oops, did I say that out loud?"

No response.

She had gave me no other choice. I kick the door open.

"ANSWER ME, YOU-" I then look around. Her school bag is gone. As well as her phone. Maybe she was right… Maybe she was going to the movies with Clark after all.

"Oh, stupid me, I was just being a pain in the ass for her, she was telling the truth. Maybe I should let her see whatever she wants to watch." I say to myself.

I then get back out, and begin to make my way home.

* * *

 _ **SEANA'S POV**_

Well, the movie was amazing. It was a biography movie based on the life of David Bowie, who, is actually one of my favorite artists. Too bad he had to leave us before I was even born. Pity. I can only assume Clark is the only one who actually knows my good tastes, sure, Emmi is still an option, but she can still lure me into liking stuff I don't really wanna like. As we walked out, and got into Clark's car, he asked me a question.

"So, was that what a just friends date felt like?" He asked me.

"Well, yeah. It may take a long time before we get married." I respond.

"It feels strange, whenever you are with me, you are like the twin sister I had never had, you know what I mean, Seana?"

"Of course I do. It's kinda funny, I never had a sister or brother before." Luckily, I didn't mention Iris.

"Well, if I counted as one, you do now!"

I smile, and blush a little. We then listened to the radio for the rest of the ride home. Once we did, we exchanged our goodbyes, and I went inside. 9:00 PM. I need to get ready for bed. I give Ximena some dinner, took a shower, washed my school uniform, put on my PJ's, blow dried my hair, and prepared to sleep.

I was so ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow begins training for my other life, my new life. I am literally gonna be trained by a caveman! And a cute one, too! I still wonder what happened to his parents, though, same with his whole situation where his valley is almost destroyed, and the kinda sorta girlfriend situation.

11:59 PM. I know the cue, I sleep, and the ruby necklace begins to do it's work.


	4. Chapter 4 - One Friend Gained, One Lost

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OCs made for this. Everything else belongs to StudioCanal and Aardman Animations. But if I did, Early Man would've not opened up against Black Panther here in America.**_

* * *

 _ **4**_

 _ **SEANA'S POV**_

Thursday, June 9th, 2050.

We are nearing the end of our final full week in school ever, but today, is something different.

I am back as Natsuki, I am back in the cave, my messy hair is back, my zebra clothing is back, everything.

I knew someone would wake me, so I just slept for a while. Until, after 5 minutes or something, something licked me awoke. I wake, a bit startled. I see a pig, the same exact one. The one with the orange fur I saw in the museum back on Monday.

"Uh… Hello, you, adorable piggie..."

He just makes some noises, like, oinks and stuff. Then, I see Dug running in.

"Oh! Sorry Natsuki! I guess I should introduce you to him!"

Well, at least I am getting a introduction.

"Natsuki, this is Hognob. He was my friend ever since I was around 6 or 7 years old."

"Your pet? Wow! He's adorable!" I say.

"Well, it is quite rare for a caveman to have a pet, but, I did save his life, and consider him more of a friend!"

"So, a friend in need? Awesome."

Then, Iris comes in.

"Oh, good, your here! And awoken Nattie too!" She says, but then has this frozen look on her face. "Wait. You, woken my older sister up? On your own?" She then made a flirty face, God, say something… "Do you have a crush on her?"

"No! Besides, I sent my dear hoggie friend out to do it for me!" Dug speaks up quickly.

I joined in. "We're just friends, Iris."

"Eh." Iris shrugs.

"I'm off to wake up the rest of my tribe, be right back!" I say, I then proceeded to wake everyone else up. In order: Dawn, Viktor, Coco, Rekkusu, and finally Marko. Savannah had woken up on her own, as I noticed she was not in her bed.

* * *

"So, training from a fellow caveman?" Marko asks me. "Hope it is not one of the divas."

"Trust me." I tell him. "He is nothing like the divas." That is ironic, considering I have never met any of them.

"So… Who is it?" Savannah asks me, coming back from whatever the hell she was doing.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Viktor excitedly asks me. "I'M SO NERVOUS!"

"Viktor… Uh… calm down..." Coco tells him.

"Guys, this is Dug! The pig he has with him is named Hognob!"

He then comes out, alongside Hognob, and waves to my tribe.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you guys!" Dug says.

"Thank god." Marko says, as he came up to him. "It is so nice to meet you. I am Marko. I am basically the one running this place. The lovebirds are Viktor and Savannah."

"Howdy!" Viktor says.

"What's up?" Savannah asks.

"The shy girl is Coco." She just quietly waves. "The pumped up one is Dawn."

"Hey, Dug! Nice to meet cha!" Dawn says.

"And the one who has been more quiet is Rekkusu."

"Yeah, hey."

"And I believe you, Natsuki, and Iris had all already met each other."

"We sure did." I spoke up. 'Yeah, it was interesting… for 3 minutes.' I thought to myself as I said this.

"Well, at the very least, we should let Dug feel welcome to our tribe. It's nice to meet another teenager around the badlands."

"Wait? So, your saying that… You are not young?" Dug curiously asks.

"Yep." Marko responds. "I am 25 years old at the moment. All of the others are around your age.

'Wait, what?' I thought. The necklace glows again. It tells me that Savannah and Viktor are 15, Coco is 12, Dawn is 17, and Rekkusu is 14.

Well, now it makes sense.

And so, the tribe for a while have managed to get to know Dug a bit better. He told them about this whole adventure he had about his valley. Which had managed to make me get to know him better. Basically in a nutshell, it was a ordinary day, they got the rabbit for tonight, then some folks from the Bronze Age came, he, while trying to attack the leader, gotten knocked out by a wrecking ball, he got into some hilarity that ensued, one of which getting him into a whole football game, so, he decided to challenge them. They learned the skills for a while, until the only ball they had was destroyed by a giant duck.

Yes. You have heard me correctly, Giant, freaking, ducks.

So, with his usual confidence, he went off to find more, all while meeting the girl he told me about, named Goona. Apparently she wanted to partake in one of these games, but they wouldn't let her in because she was a girl.

Hey, it could be worse. At least she isn't triggered by it like any of these "Social Justice Warriors" back at the modern world, she just takes it.

Eventually, they learn about the game some more, Dug get's kidnapped on the day before and get's forced to let himself go to some mine before the game, but everyone else had rescued him in time, so the game goes on. His chief nearly died, only for it to be some injuries, and thanks to his friend, Hognob. His valley is saved, and new members have arrived.

After this whole story ends, Rekkusu speaks up.

"Uh, aren't we all forgetting something here?"

We look at him, confused at first. Until both Dug and Marko realize what he was talking about, I did as well.

"Oh! The training!" I say.

"Isn't it why he came all the way here?" Marko asks.

"Of course, chief!" Rekkusu answers. "If not, what are we supposed to do, treat him like a orphan and let him have some hospitality?"

"Uh…" I begin. "I don't really know…" I am starting to think Dug could be a little bit uncomfortable everytime someone asks him, "What were your parents like?" or, "Are you an orphan?" Yet, he just stands there, normally, instead of having a sad look on his face like he did yesterday when I asked him where were his parents.

"Right!" Dug says. "Let's get right to it, everyone!"

* * *

 _ **EMMI'S POV**_

"Oh! You are so getting pwned, Emily!" Amy says to me.

I absolutely hate it when she does that. It occurs everytime we play Yukari Warfare. She'll begin to get used to the controls, and before you know it, BANG. She becomes this completely different person, like one who is this NEET who refuses to get into any other contact with anyone who is not partaking in this game.

It is after school. My exams for this week may be done, and our final weekend maybe approaching, but, still… I feel like something is missing, something different.

You see, Seana always comes to my house to play Yukari Warfare with us every Friday night, since she claimed she really needed to use it to sometimes get out of her space, but today, she said she is out, going to that Italian place she told us about… Even though she clearly mentioned before that she hates Italian food. But why though? She never ditched one of these nights, well, except for the time when her grandma died, so… Why?

I keep on questioning my existence, wondering why Seana ditched me, again, and tried so hard to beat Amy at her own game, with me, being the worried-best-friend-forever that I am, calling Seana like, thirty times, with no answer, until, finally, at the 10th game, Seana has finally arrived.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Yo Seana, you are just in time!" Amy said to her.

"Seriously? Sweet! I'll join in a moment, I need to talk to Emmi for a moment, if that's okay?"

My ears immediately perked. "Oh, Sean!" I quickly run over to her and give her a big old hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Ha ha, yeah. I could tell by your last thirty calls. I told you, I was just gonna go to that Italian place!"

I let go of her. I could tell whatever it was, Seana was serious.

"Well, yeah… But… I get a little nervous, I care about you…"

"Look, Em, why are you so worried about me? Why are you treating me like I am your girlfriend?" Seana asks to me. "Is it about the ruby?"

"No… I don't know if it's that necklace… I think this is about you."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Look, we've been friends for a long long time, and it has remained very true that you are my best friend, true friends are supposed to hang out, be with eachother everyday, and be true to one another."

"No, only the last one is true. True friends don't overtake their caring to the point where it feels like love, they know when it is right to leave them alone, and they know what to do and how to get through all of this."

"Seana… I know something's up. You've ditched me today, yesterday, and the day before! What's going on?"

She then blushed, like something is happening, and quickly responded. "Nothing's going on, Emmi! Okay? I just have things to do before I graduate!"

"Like what? Ditching me for your boyfriend?"

"At least Clark has the balls to not cling onto me!"

Oh no, no, no no…. I can't lose her… I am nothing without Seana! "Well I need you! Now more than ever! Just accept the facts! Whatever I did wrong, I am so sorry!" The waterworks now fall down. Isn't this is what friendship should be…?

"Yeah, go and say sorry." Seana speaks up. "Say you might never do this, and lie straight to my face. I can accept this."

And that was the moment I was shocked.

"So…. No video games?" Amy asks me.

"Just… leave me be…" I respond.

"Right." She then get's up to join Seana. "If you are still interested, I can come and join your game tonight, Sean… You know, to help you cope?"

"I'd love that, Amy. You know, you seem like that nice girl type!"

And with that, they left me. All alone. With me sobbing my heart out in anger. Once they are safely gone… My mum came in, seeing what happened.

"Oh, Emmi… What happened, sweetie?"

I was so angry at Seana, so much, the only thing I can burst out my mouth was the following.

"Betrayal happened."

* * *

 _ **SEANA'S POV**_

"Natsuki, can I ask you something?" Dug asks me, with eyes full of curiosity.

"Sure, anything!" I say optimistically, as I took another bite of the fruit we found.

We were just about done with training, which was, shockingly, a success, and everyone went ahead and did their own thing, while Dug suggests to me that I should be the one to take him home, alongside Hognob. I would've said no thank you right away if it was in the modern world, but, since it was around 10 Million B.C. and he was the nicest person I have ever met in a long time, I said yes.

"You've mentioned at one point that you once hung out with other boys, before you even met me, right?"

The ruby sorta gave me more of my backstory when thinking of suggestions when I was getting ready. It told me that throughout my entire teenage years, I dated other boys around the badlands. All of them were not my taste and they cheated on me, died on me, or left me, so I decided to go ahead and ditch them. And rightfully so, I guess the ruby thinks Dug is the nicest person I have ever met in the last couple of years, too.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Well, I know, it's a touchy subject for you…. But what were they like?"

"Careful, you sound like your in love with me." I jokingly say, which made Dug giggle.

"But…." I continue, and sigh. "In all seriousness…. The boys I fell for… Are not the pretty type. Like, they always fall in love with me and think I am pretty. But they leave me all alone one way or another. There were 5 instances. First, there was Kriac, who left me one night when he stayed over for some girl named Megan…. Next, there was Got, who moved out from my tribe… Jur, who I got him into a near-death situation… Crikk, who got kidnapped one night, and never returned..."

I then noticed my voice was getting more creaky, as the one side of my mind, just thinking about it, is making me cry. Wow, way-a-go for a first impression, Natsuki.

"And then…. There was Bhok… My most recent boyfriend… Or so I thought, I had him for two weeks, afterwords, we began planning for my birthday, he was planning to invite all of his tribe, and… I guess, I wasn't paying attention to what Bhok was wanting to tell me when he asked me if he wanted me to tell me something… Because to me, it was this… Amazing day. But… On my actual birthday, we were actually planning a funeral… Because…" I begin sobbing. "Bhok's tribe…. Was attacked by a wooly mammoth… And Bhok was eaten. That's why… I am so determined to kill a mammoth, Dug… That's why… I don't wanna lose another person in my life ever again… I don't ever want a boyfriend ever again, that was the final straw."

As I cry at my fictional sob story the ruby gave me, I notice that somebody was hugging me, I knew in a flash it was Dug, since, ya know, he's optimistic, and wants people like me to have this whole bright future. That's what I love about him, well, as a friend, since he still has Goona to deal with.

"Natsuki…" Dug begins to say, "It's alright! We may lose the ones we love and adore, but, we can still make a meaning out of our lives, and go on to be heroes, even! I mean, look at all the things i've accomplished since my…" He pauses, looks down, and tears up a little. this must be about his parents. I touch his shoulder. Now it was my turn to cheer him up.

"Look, I get it. Your parents is a touchy subject." I say to him. "My parent's untimely death was as well… But, still, you are right, you are always right. To be honest, unlike most other boys I have met, you are the nicest one I have ever met."

He then smiles his cheeky smile, and with yet another giggle, hugs me again. I hug back this time. After we let go, we exchange our goodbyes, and Dug, with his pet by his side, go back to his valley. I have to admit. I need to meet his tribe at some point. Surprised I didn't ask him about that.

* * *

I quickly run back to my own valley, and everything else went as usual, we chatted for a while, had dinner by the bonfire, Iris bugged me about her latest prehistoric thoughts, which were enjoyable, and we hit the hay. As for me, I look up the stars, making a wish.

I know, I know, I really should've went ahead and be careful for what I wished for, but from what I heard from the ruby, it told me that my Seana self, being controlled by some weird witchcraft or something, told Emmi off. The words, 'This could be bad.' is what I kept on telling myself, I didn't wanna go back, since now, she will possibly be more clingy than ever.

I wish to stay here forever, and fell asleep after that. Hoping to wake up in the same spot.

Spoiler alert: I was back as Seana Hawkins the very next day, just like last time.


End file.
